


Co byś powiedział, gdyby ktoś do nas dołączył?

by Hiorin



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Trójkąt, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: Wszystko było nie tak. Miał wrażenie, że się dusi i niestety nie było to bezpośrednio związane z fiutem w jego gardle. I może nie powinien był o tym teraz myśleć, bo jednak przyjemność, którą czuł, była niemal wszystkim, czego po tym oczekiwał. Czysty seks. Nic więcej. Po prostu musiałam to napisać...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Musiałam to napisać!
> 
> Miałam w głowię taką wizję, a, że dla mnie każde odstępstwo od standardu Danny - Steve jest zakazane, postanowiłam wrzucić ten tekst tutaj. Chociaż pewnie jest mniej zakazany niż niejeden z już tu umieszczonych:) Mam nadzieję, że chociaż niektórym z Was się spodoba.
> 
> I będzie jeszcze jedna część. Postaram się wrzucić ją w przeciągu tygodnia.

Wszystko było nie tak. Miał wrażenie, że się dusi i niestety nie było to bezpośrednio związane z fiutem w jego gardle. I może nie powinien był o tym teraz myśleć, bo jednak przyjemność, którą czuł, była niemal wszystkim, czego po tym oczekiwał. Czysty seks. Nic więcej. Problem stanowiła tylko jego głowa, która jednak nie potrafiła oddzielać pewnych sfer. I może zgodzenie się na to wszystko było po prostu błędem.

...

Nawet nie pamiętał, jak to się stało, że wylądowali ze Stevem w łóżku. To było po jakiejś sprawie, którą udało im się szybko zakończyć, na dodatek bez zbyt dużych strat dla podatników. Wypili może po dwa piwa i kiedy wstawał z leżaka, potknął się o jakąś gałązkę, albo własne nogi i pewnie wylądowałby twarzą w piachu, gdyby nie McGarrett i jego refleks. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się stało, jego serce waliło jak opętane, a silne ramiona oplatały go szczelnie. Czuł każdy mięsień, pracujący w ciele Steve'a, każdy najmniejszy ruch, który ten wykonał i to było tak dobre, że nie chciał tego tracić. Nie wyszło mu z Gabby, ale może miało mu właśnie nie wyjść. Co prawda kobieta byłaby świetną matką dla Grace, ale przecież jego córka miała już matkę, którą kochała. Nie o to chodziło w związkach, choć dość późno to do niego dotarło.

Ze Stevem było inaczej. Jego mała dziewczynka już i tak mówiła do niego wujku, więc nie próbował wtłoczyć ich oboje w nowe role. Było dobrze jeszcze zanim się zaczęło, a potem, o dziwo, nic się nie popsuło. Trwali już tak od dłuższego czasu i Danny naprawdę doceniał ten związek. Miał wrażenie, że pomiędzy nimi nie zmieniło się nic, wiedząc jednocześnie, że to nie do końca prawda, że tak naprawdę zmieniło się wszystko. Początkowo każda chwila, którą spędzali tylko we dwóch i każdy moment z Grace były jak uderzenie obuchem i ciężko było mu stwierdzić skąd brało się to uczucie. Bo to nie były cholerne motyle w brzuchu, chociaż pewnie gdyby się uparł mógłby to i tak określić.

Steve był trudny, ale nie było to nic, czego nie wiedziałby już wcześniej. Jego Super-SEAL-Szkolenie nastręczało tyle samo problemów, co przynosiło korzyści. Miał wrażenie, że musi go stopować na każdym kroku, chociaż czasami było wręcz odwrotnie.  I, mimo wyraźnych wspomnień, był pewien, że to jednak on zapoczątkował ten związek, bo McGarrett przez pierwsze tygodnie, a może i miesiące był tak niepewny, jakby obawiał się, że Danny odejdzie bez słowa, zabierze Grace i wyprowadzi się z Hawajów. Jakby to w ogóle było możliwe. Chyba każdy kto go znał, już dawno zdał sobie sprawę, że nienawiść do Wysp, którą tak namiętnie okazywał, była raczej nieaktualna. Nadal nie mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że to jego miejsce na Ziemi, jednak niewątpliwie był to jego dom. I żyła tu jego _ohana_ , która swoją liczebnością przypominała nawet prawdziwą rodzinę, z tej samej krwi.

Pamiętał dokładnie moment, w którym Rachel zorientowała się, że relacje między nim i Stevem się zmieniły. Najpierw podchodziła do nich bardzo ostrożnie, zaczęła uważać na każde słowo i przyglądała się temu, jak tańczą wokół siebie. Nie umiał określić, jak bardzo zmienili się w oczach innych, ale musiała to być jednak dość istotna zmiana, skoro jego była żona zauważyła różnicę tak szybko. Co prawda znała go dłużej niż inni w tej części świata, ale jednak spędzała z nimi tak niewiele czasu, że powinna w swojej niewiedzy pozostać przez lata, a nie tygodnie.

Danny był cholernie dobrym detektywem, a jednak gdyby nie regularny seks, sam miałby problem z odgadnięciem, że jego życie zmieniło kierunek, że coś jest inaczej. Może kobiety naprawdę miały szósty zmysł? A może chodziło o to, że żona, nawet ta była, wyczuwała na kilometr, kiedy ktoś wkradał się na jej terytorium. Bo Danny nie miał wątpliwości, że Rachel wciąż uważała go za swojego, nawet jeżeli w jej głowie to nie działało w dwie strony. Tak czy inaczej nie powiedziała słowa na temat tego, co o tym sądzi, a żaden dziwny pozew nie wpłynął do sądu w Honolulu, więc Danny szybko  przestał się przy niej hamować. Za to Steve spinał się za każdym razem, kiedy wykonał najmniejszy nawet gest, który mógłby zasugerować ich rozmówcom, że ta chemia między nimi jest dużo silniejsza niż ktokolwiek jeszcze sądzi.

Minęło już prawie dwa lata i teraz żaden z nich nie miał wątpliwości, że ten drugi nie odejdzie. Co prawda od czasu do czasu fundowali sobie małe i większe sprzeczki, raz nawet Danny wyprowadził się na dwa tygodnie, ale to wszystko było niczym w porównaniu z zaufaniem, jakim się darzyli. Może wcześniejsze lata wspólnej pracy uodporniły ich na większość nieprzewidzianych sytuacji. W końcu nie raz i nie dwa żartowano z nich, że zachowują się jak małżeństwo.

— Co byś powiedział, gdyby ktoś do nas dołączył? — zapytał Steve którejś nocy i Danny potrzebował chwili, żeby w ogóle dotarło do niego, o czym mężczyzna mówi. Postorgazmiczne odurzenie jeszcze nie zdążyło opuścić jego ciała i do tej pory zastanawiał się, jakim cudem McGarrett był w stanie myśleć w takich chwilach. To musiało mieć związek z jego szkoleniem, bo Danny nie sądził, żeby jakiś normalny człowiek to potrafił.

— Do Five-0? — zapytał, patrząc na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Co prawda konsultowali zawsze przyjęcie nowych ludzi do oddziału, ale nie miał pojęcia o kim Steve w tej chwili mógłby myśleć.

— W łóżku — mruknął ten i Danny poczuł jak nieprzyjemny chłód pojawia się w jego ciele. Bo co to niby było za pytanie?

— Nie wystarczam ci? — zapytał w zamian z kpiną, pod którą starał się ukryć swoje zaskoczenie.

Steve spiął się, wyczuwając natychmiast alarmujące nutki w jego głosie i Danny widział wahanie w jego wzroku, które było chyba najgorsze ze wszystkich możliwych uczuć. Bo może faktycznie mu nie wystarczał, a to nie byłoby nic miłego. To przekreślałoby wszystko, co do tej pory zbudowali.

— Zawsze będziesz mi wystarczał — powiedział jednak McGarrett z taką czułością w głosie, że Danny odetchnął z ulgą.

— Więc o co chodzi?

— Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł — odpowiedział cicho.

Danny przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, nie będąc pewnym, czy rzeczywiście chce znać odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, ale skoro jego facet wyskoczył z czymś takim, może miało to

 jakiś głębszy sens. Do tej pory nie rozmawiali o kimś trzecim w łóżku, ale to niekoniecznie musiałoby być coś złego. Po prostu nigdy nie brał takiej opcji pod uwagę.

— Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? — zapytał wiec, choć jakieś nutki niepewności nadal były słyszalne w jego głosie. Nie uważał się za szczególnie pruderyjnego, ale ta propozycja wykraczała nieco poza jego sposób postrzegania związku. — I kto miałby to być?

Steve przemieścił się odrobinę, układając bokiem do niego i składając mały pocałunek na jego skroni. I Danny uwielbiał te małe gesty, bo świadczyły o jego partnerze tak zaskakująco wiele.

— To Sam — wymruczał gdzieś w okolicach jego włosów.

Danny szukał w myślach kogoś o tym imieniu, pokrywając jednocześnie milczeniem zdziwienie, że to jednak nie będzie kobieta.

— Sam i Cullen przylatują na Hawaje razem z całym zespołem — wyjaśnił Steve, wyczuwając zagubienie Danny’ego. — Mają jakąś większą sprawę.

— Sam z NCIS w Los Angeles? — zapytał zdziwiony. — Sam, twój kumpel SEAL? Ten sam, który ma żonę i córkę?

— I jeszcze syna — dodał Steve, kiwając jednocześnie głową.

Danny patrzył na niego w szoku, nie bardzo wiedząc, od czego powinien zacząć przepytywanie. Nie, żeby nie uważał faceta za gorącego, ale od tego punktu, do faktu wylądowania w jednym łóżku była naprawdę długa droga. Chociaż, jak pomyślał, mogło być gorzej. Jego partner mógł zaproponować Joe, co byłoby równie niedorzeczne co przerażające.

— Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? — powtórzył zatem, widząc, że McGarrett kolejny raz wydaje się zdziwiony, teraz zapewne brakiem jego moralnych oporów.

— Mamy kilka opcji, mimo, że Sam, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, nie bywa na dole. Ale to raczej nie stanowi problemu.

— Skarbie — przerwał mu Danny, wiedząc, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, jeżeli nie zada go dokładnie. — Jak konkretnie to widzisz? Jak chciałbyś, żeby to wyglądało? — doprecyzował i skrzywił się, patrząc na Steve'a. — I naprawdę myślałem, że już wystarczająco wiele razy tłumaczyłem ci, dlaczego nie chcę oglądać tej miny w łóżku. Ani w żadnym innym miejscu; przynajmniej nie w sytuacji, w której jesteśmy teraz.

Steve parsknął cicho, ale wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Odetchnął też kilka razy, obdarzając Danny'ego drobnymi muśnięciami. Czuł się z nim kompletny.

— Chciałbym, żebyśmy obaj cię wzięli — powiedział tak cicho, że Danny mógłby spokojnie uznać, że się przesłyszał. — Chciałbym wziąć Cię razem z nim — powtórzył Steve, tym razem głośniej i bez wcześniejszego wahania.

I Danny naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że jedno, tak cholernie krótkie zdanie, może wywołać takie spustoszenie w jego ciele. I sprawić, że podnieci się jak nastolatek, będąc całkowicie twardym w przeciągu sekund. To nie było normalne, chociaż przy Stevie przyzwyczaił się, że coś takiego,  jak normalność, może wyglądać zupełnie inaczej u różnych ludzi.

— Zgoda — powiedział szybko, zanim w ogóle zdążył to przemyśleć, zanim miały prawo dojść do niego możliwe konsekwencje. Jego fiut był za, a on był jak najbardziej na pokładzie. Z dwoma marynarzami najwyraźniej...

...

Sam wyglądał na zaskoczonego, co sprawiło Danny'emu sporą satysfakcję, bo oznaczało, że jego facet nie opowiadał każdemu swojemu SEAL-Kumplowi, że ze sobą sypiali. Nawet jeżeli opowiadał im, jak to robili.

— Naprawdę, McGarrett? — zapytał Sam, wykrzywiając wargi w jakiejś parodii uśmiechu i Danny spiął się natychmiast, nie wiedząc jak to odebrać.

Bo to nie był Steve, którego umiał czytać właściwie od początku. Z Samem pracował tylko raz i wtedy nie potrafił rozgryźć faceta, więc niby dlaczego teraz miałoby mu się udać?

Nie spodziewał się też bynajmniej, że twarz mężczyzny złagodnieje, a w jego oczach pojawi się uznanie i coś przypominającego aprobatę, jakby którykolwiek z nich jej potrzebował. Chociaż może Steve potrzebował, Danny nie wiedział.

— Jakim cudem udało Ci się go zdobyć? — dopytał, wpatrując się teraz z niedowierzaniem w swojego przyjaciela, czy kim tam oni właściwie byli. Danny'ego nigdy szczególnie nie interesowały sprawy między nimi, ale może powinien był to wcześniej przemyśleć. Przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy już wiedział, kogo Steve chce w ich wspólnym łóżku.

— Potknął się na lanai — odparł Steve z zadziornym uśmiechem, ewidentnie ciesząc się z tego, że Danny jest jego.

— Tak, tak, a to bardzo zabawna historia, ale nie mam zamiaru jej słuchać. Opowiedz Samowi co tylko chcesz, ja zamierzam się wykąpać i spędzić w łazience wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby nie usłyszeć nawet fragmentu waszej rozmowy, która teraz już jawnie będzie dotyczyła mnie — sarknął Danny, odwracając się na pięcie i idąc powoli w stronę schodów. — I błagam was, rozmowy naprawdę można prowadzić z użyciem słów, niekoniecznie używając do tego tylko wymownych spojrzeń, które na pewno właśnie wymieniliście.

Usłyszał za sobą cichy śmiech, ale nie miał on w sobie nic nieprzyjemnego, za co był cholernie wdzięczny.

...

Kiedy Danny zszedł na dół, ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że czeka na niego tylko Steve, który zresztą objął go ciasno, całując jego kark i odpinając kilka guzików koszuli.

— Jesteś pewien? — zapytał i naprawdę miał to na myśli. W jego głosie nie było nawet nutki oczekiwania i to, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, utwierdziło Danny'ego w przekonaniu, że tak, jest pewien.

— Chyba trochę późno na takie pytania, co? Zamierzasz powiedzieć Samowi, że się wystraszyłem? — zakpił.

— Mogę powiedzieć mu, że ja się rozmyśliłem.

— A on w to nie uwierzy — podjął Danny.

— Nie. Rzeczywiście nie uwierzy. Ale nie powie też słowa na ten temat — dodał, jakby chcąc go uspokoić, oferując mu jednocześnie furtkę. Otwartą na oścież, trzeba dodać.

— Nie chcę się wycofać, skarbie — powiedział jednak miękko Danny, wtulając się w niego bardziej i lgnąc do jego pocałunków. — Dlatego wyszedł?

— Nie, Cullen dzwonił. Wróci wieczorem. Mają jakiegoś podejrzanego i pozwoliłem im rozłożyć się u nas. Kono jest z nimi.

Danny skinął głową, analizując na szybko wszystko, co Steve mówił mu o tej sprawie. Pewnie mogliby pomóc, ale najwidoczniej nie było to konieczne, w innym przypadku zapewne już byliby włączeni.

— Dlaczego Sam, mając rodzinę, zamierza tarzać się w naszej pościeli? — zapytał po chwili, bo to było coś, co jednak nie dawało mu spokoju. On nigdy nie zdradził Rachel i na pewno nie zrobiłby tego Steve'owi.

— Mają jakiś układ między sobą — odpowiedział z zamyśleniem. — Nigdy nie potrafiłem go zrozumieć, ale najwyraźniej zdaje to u nich egzamin. To ma coś wspólnego z jej pracą pod przykrywką i nie będę tego rozwijał, bo na pewno zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak takowa wygląda — dodał, krzywiąc się nieprzyjemnie. — W każdym razie nie jest to coś, co chciałbym, żeby kiedykolwiek zaistniało między nami — skończył z naciskiem, przesuwając swoimi dużymi dłońmi po biodrach Danny'ego.

I ten się z nim zupełnie zgadzał. Mógł przystać na kogoś dodatkowego w ich przestrzeni, ale to wciąż był ktoś dodatkowy, a nie ktoś kto miałby go zastąpić. Albo zastąpić jemu Steve'a.

I wiedział Sam mógł wymyślić istnienie tego układu na potrzeby uspokojenia sumienia McGarretta, ale naprawdę nie widział powodu, dlaczego mężczyzna miałby to robić.

...

Sam pojawił się znowu, kiedy siedzieli na lanai, sącząc zimne piwo. Steve wskazał ręką lodówkę, nawet nie podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca, za to obserwując uważnie każdy krok ich gościa. Danny zresztą szybko przyłączył się do tych obserwacji, bo to, jak mięśnie Sama poruszały pod niesamowicie obcisłą koszulką, robiło coś śmiesznego z jego głową.

— Chyba go mamy — mruknął mężczyzna, siadając ciężko na jednym z wolnych leżaków i otwierając swoją butelkę. — Koleś z dzisiaj był przerażony, jak zabraliśmy go do was — powiedział, parskając cicho i patrząc na nich z uwagą. — Zaczął gadać jeszcze zanim powiedzieliśmy, że jesteśmy z NCIS, kompletnie przerażony, że Five-0 się tak rozrosło.

— To przez tego neandertalczyka — wyjaśnił spokojnie Danny, przymykając powieki i rozkoszując się chłodem rozprzestrzeniającym się w jego ciele. Po chwili otworzył jednak oczy, zaniepokojony nagłą ciszą. — Co?

Sam potrząsnął głową, wciąż przyglądając się jego poruszającej się jeszcze chwilę temu grdyce. Znowu wymienił szybkie spojrzenie ze Stevem i to akurat było coś, co nie podobało się Danny'emu. Rozumiał, że znali się dłużej, a ten seks na pewno nie będzie pierwszym, który będą mieli wspólnie. Może nawet już to robili z kimś innym, choć to była kolejna niechciana myśl. Dla niego to wszystko było nowe. Nawet pomysł zrobienia tego we trójkę; nie wspominając o tym, że kompletnie nie znał Sama. Nie sądził, żeby Steve chciał świadomie go skrzywdzić, ale mógł zupełnie nieświadomie go złamać. Wyobrażał sobie, że wcześniej chociaż o tym porozmawiają, ale czas jakby przyspieszył a dodatkowo SEAL, których do tej pory poznał, nie potrafili przecież rozmawiać!, i teraz Danny naprawdę nie chciał się wycofywać. Wciąż pamiętał, jak zareagował na same słowa swojego faceta i żałowałby pewnie bardzo długo, gdyby nie spróbował.

Podniósł się z leżaka, patrząc na nich z jakimś wyzwaniem w oczach. Irytowało go to porozumienie, które mieli między sobą, bo nie dotyczyło jego. To znaczy dotyczyło go w tej chwili, ale jednak wciąż go nie obejmowało. Nie wiedział ile czasu spędzili razem, ani które z tajnych misji ich zbliżyły, ale chyba też wcale nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Nie, żeby mogli mu cokolwiek powiedzieć.

— Idę do sypialni — oświadczył chłodno, starając się zapanować nad sobą i zaciskając dłonie w pięści, kiedy dojrzał, że kolejny raz na siebie spojrzeli. — Zdecydujcie, czy na pewno chcecie dołączyć. — _Bo może nie jestem wam wcale potrzebny_ , jakoś nie chciało przejść przez jego gardło.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dodaję drugą część i mam nadzieję, że chociaż dorówna tej pierwszej. Bardzo się cieszę, że się Wam podoba!  
> Zmieniłam rating na wyższy, bo prawdę mówiąc, nie umiem określić, który jest tu prawidłowy. I prawie zmieściłam się w tygodniu:)  
> Miłego czytania!

Danny rozpinał guziki koszuli, kiedy Steve wszedł do ich sypiali. Przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, podchodząc w końcu do niego i obejmując go dość zaborczo.

— Wciąż możesz się wycofać — powiedział cicho, głaszcząc jego brzuch, ale Danny pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Nie o to mi chodziło — mruknął, odsuwając się kawałek, zdejmując koszulę i odwieszając ją na oparcie krzesła.

Sam wszedł w tej samej chwili, przyglądając im się badawczo i Danny po prostu wiedział, że McGarrett kazał mu odczekać kilka minut, w razie gdyby nic miało z tego jednak nie wyjść. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to troska kierowała Stevem, jednak nie potrafił tego w ten sposób odebrać. Bo nie był wystraszonym dzieckiem, któremu trzeba dać możliwość ucieczki. Rozłożył szeroko ręce, w zapraszającym geście, zastanawiając się, czy Sam skorzysta.

— Jesteś cudowny — powiedział mężczyzna i nie było w jego głosie przesady. Zwykłe stwierdzenie. I może rzeczywiście Danny miał się tak poczuć, ale do tego była jeszcze długa droga.

Sam ściągnął koszulkę przez głowę i to jak jego mięśnie pracowały bez niej było jeszcze lepsze. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że to Steve jest duży, jednak przy Samie, nawet on wydawał się po prostu proporcjonalny. Danny widział kątem oka, że jego facet też pozbywa się ubrań, ale naprawdę nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od drugiego mężczyzny. Był wielki, a jego skóra przyciągała go w jakiś szczególny sposób. Nie zwracał jakoś wyjątkowo uwagi na czarnych facetów, ale może powinien zacząć.

— Rozbierz się do końca — mruknął Sam, przenosząc dłonie na jego biodra i wkładając palce pod obszycie materiału spodni. Pożerał go wzrokiem i to była bardzo pożądana reakcja.

Danny skinął głową, sięgając do paska i odpinając go bez zbędnego pośpiechu. Nie wiedział, co Sam powiedział swojemu zespołowi, ale najprawdopodobniej chociaż Callen znał jego zamiary. I było w tym coś zdrożnego, że oto kolejna osoba dowie się jak spędził ten wieczór, jednak to naprawdę nie była odpowiednia pora na zastanawianie się nad tym.

Pozbył się spodni, a kiedy Sam wymownie pociągnął za jego bokserki, te również wylądowały na krześle. Steve stał już nago obok łóżka, wyraźnie na niego czekajac, więc Danny odsunął się od Sama, podchodząc do swojego partnera i przylegając do niego całym ciałem. Uwielbiał wszystkie krzywizny, po których mógł przesuwać palcami, albo zagłębiać w nich język. Steve reagował wyjątkowo spontanicznie, przynajmniej kiedy już przebili się przez jego naturalny minimalizm i sceptycyzm. I Danny do tej pory sądził, że tylko on potrafił wyciągnąć na światło dzienne jego prawdziwe oblicze, ale może to była po prostu kwestia uprawiania z kimś seksu więcej niż raz. Chociaż myśląc o Stevie, uczciwsze byłoby mówienie o co najmniej kilku razach. Przy sprzyjających warunkach.

Uczucie bycia dotykanym przez dwie osoby było dziwne. Początkowo Danny nie potrafił inaczej tego określić. Stał, niemal przylepiony do swojego partnera, starając się sięgnąć jego ust, wiedząc doskonale, że w tej pozycji to praktycznie niewykonalne. Słyszał kroki Sama i nie potrafił nie zastanawiać się, czy mężczyzna celowo stawia je tak głośno, nie chcąc go przestraszyć niespodziewanym dotykiem.

Jęknął głośno, kiedy dłonie Sama zsunęły się na jego biodra a usta znalazły się na ramionach, i po chwili karku. Jakiś cholerny prąd przeszedł przez jego ciało i zupełnie nieświadomie wygiął  się do tych nowych, mokrych pocałunków. To było niesamowite, móc czuć na swoim ciele dwie pary rąk i dwa, całkiem różne rodzaje dotyku. Steve znał go wystarczająco dobrze, żeby przesuwać palcami po jego ciele w sposób, który lubił. Niezbyt subtelnie, bardziej uciskając mięśnie i zostawiając ślady po paznokciach na żebrach. Sam, nie mając tej wiedzy, poruszał się na razie ostrożnie i każdy jego dotyk był zaledwie muśnięciem, co było niesamowitym kontrastem, kiedy wzięło się pod uwagę, jak facet wyglądał. Danny nie miał pojęcia, jakim sposobem był w stanie to wszystko teraz analizować, ale możliwe, że miało to jakiś związek z McGarrettem. Bo ten zawsze wszystko analizował, nawet jeżeli się do tego nie przyznawał. To był jego sposób na podtrzymywanie relacji z ludźmi; bez konieczności wypowiadania zbyt dużej ilości słów, jak nie raz mu wypomniał.

Sam chyba zaczynał łapać, co mu się podobało, albo po prostu się rozkręcał. Jego dłonie ugniatały ciało Danny'ego w naprawdę przyjemny sposób i ten miał wrażenie, że przepadnie, kiedy te wielkie dłonie wylądowały na jego tyłku. Sapnął głośniej, instynktownie przesuwając się do mężczyzny, chcąc czuć jeszcze więcej. I chyba musiał odlecieć, bo nagle poczuł mokre wargi na swoim fiucie i to już było niemal niebo. Gdyby tylko nie musiał stać, byłoby cudownie, bo prawdę powiedziawszy, nie miał pojęcia ile jeszcze wytrzyma na stojąco. Jego nogi już teraz się trzęsły i pewnie gdyby nie stojący za nim Sam, który zresztą przeniósł jedną ze swoich dłoni na jego prawy skutek, wykręcając go teraz niemal boleśnie, już dawno przestałyby go utrzymywać.

— Muszę usiąść — jęknął po kilku intensywnych minutach ssania, które zafundował mu Steve. — Albo się położyć — dodał, nie wiedząc, jakim cudem został zredukowany do jęczącej papki w tak krótkim czasie.

Steve wstał i popchnął go lekko w stronę łóżka, na którym zresztą Danny nie wiedział, jak ma się ułożyć. Spojrzał na obu swoich dzisiejszych partnerów z pytaniem, będąc znowu zaniepokojonym.

Sam spoglądał na niego z widocznym głodem w oczach i to go w jakiś sposób uspokajało. Bo fakt, że chcieli go obaj, że chciał go kompletnie obcy facet, sprawiał mu pokręconą przyjemność

— Chcę, żebyś mnie ssał — mruknął Sam, najwyraźniej biorąc sobie do serca jego słowa o artykułowaniu swoich myśli.

— Oczywiście, że tego chcesz — zakpił Danny, przewracając jednocześnie oczami i patrząc intensywnie na Sama.

Nie zdążył jednak powiedzieć nic więcej, bo Steve klepnął go w pośladek tak mocno, że lekko podskoczył i tylko cudem powstrzymał się przed piśnięciem. Spojrzał z mordem w oczach na swojego partnera, ale ten tylko ponaglił go, przesuwając na środek łóżka i popychając do klęku. Nie, żeby takie zachowanie normalnie mu przeszkadzało, lubił w Stevie jego siłę i chęć zdominowania wszystkiego, co ma dwie nogi. Ale lubił to, kiedy byli sami, niekoniecznie teraz.

Potrząsnął głową, oddychając głęboko. Jeżeli chciał to miło wspominać musiał przestać się nad wszystkim zastanawiać. Zmienił trochę pozycję, siadając na piętach i czekając na Sama, który już przed nim klękał. Musiał odpuścić w głowie, ale to naprawdę nie było proste.

Steve nadal stał na podłodze, dotykając go dla odmiany łagodnie i to też mu nie odpowiadało, bo z kolei za bardzo odstawało od tego, co robili zwykle. Pochylił się nieznacznie, chwytając biodra Sama i całując na razie jego brzuch, powoli przesuwając się w dół, wzdłuż ścieżki delikatnych włosków.

— Gumka? — zapytał, chociaż zapewne gdyby mieli ich używać, Sam miałby ją już na sobie.

— Jeśli chcesz, ale jestem zdrowy i nie spałem z nikim od zdecydowanie zbyt długiego czasu.

Danny tylko skinął, uznając to wyjaśnienie za wystarczające i pierwszy raz w życiu przesunął językiem po penisie, który nie należał do Steve'a.

I to nie było złe. Gruba żyła pulsowała zachęcająco pod jego językiem, a mężczyzna jęknął zaraz po pierwszym zetknięciu z jego wargami. Danny po chwili zerknął do góry i Samowi musiało się to spodobać bo niemal natychmiast złapał go za szczękę, wsuwając się w jego usta i poruszając w nich początkowo powoli, jakby chcąc przyzwyczaić go do tego, co jeszcze miało nastąpić. I to też było dobre. Potrzebował, żeby teraz nim kierowano.

Jęknął, kiedy Steve przesunął swoimi paznokciami po jego plecach, wbijając je na końcu w pośladki i rozszerzając je. Czuł się przez to niesamowicie otwarty, a przecież jeszcze nawet nie zaczęli zabawy z przygotowywaniem go, choć jego facet zmierzał ewidentnie w tym właśnie kierunku. W końcu poruszył się niespokojnie, bo wciśnięte w jego ciało paznokcie zaczęły sprawiać mu dyskomfort. Steve zaśmiał się cicho, odpuszczając, w zamian łapiąc jego tyłek i miętosząc go przez kilka następnych minut. Od czasu do czasu wciskał mu mokre palce w rowek, ale jak na razie nie posunął się dalej i Danny właściwie nie wiedział dlaczego.

Sam nadal trzymał go za szczękę, teraz już dwoma rękoma, i wsuwał w niego coraz więcej swojego fiuta, nie pozwalając mu na wykonanie właściwie żadnego ruchu. Nie pozwalając mu na nic, a Danny wcale nie był najgorszy w ssaniu, co Steve mógłby potwierdzić, a on udowodnić, ale Sam, mimo swoich wcześniejszych słów, wcale tego nie oczekiwał.

I tak to właśnie było z tymi cholernymi SEAL; nie dość, że wyciągnąć z nich jakieś sensowne, złożone zdanie, było zadaniem dla superbohatera, to jeszcze i tak zawsze robili inaczej niż obiecali.

Steve w końcu wszedł na łóżko, unosząc jednocześnie do góry jego tyłek i kładąc dłoń na plecach. Danny, co prawda, wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał zmienić pozycję, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak oni to sobie wyobrażają, skoro Sam nie zachowywał się, jakby miał zamiar go puścić.

Musieli wymienić, tak bardzo znienawidzone przez niego spojrzenia, bo Sam zaśmiał się cicho, a Steve wydał z siebie krótkie, nieprzyjemne parsknięcie. I zapewne, żaden z nich nie zauważył jego spięcia, zbyt dobrze się bawiąc, ale Danny poczuł się przez to jeszcze gorzej. Miał wrażenie, że się dusi i niestety nie miało to nic wspólnego z fiutem Sama, chociaż ten właśnie wszedł w niego wyjątkowo głęboko.

Oparł dłonie na prześcieradle, będąc wygiętym w jakiś niemożliwy sposób. Steve dobierał się już do jego tyłka, przepychając przez niego pierwszy palec. I było coś pierwotnego w jego dążeniu do celu, w pośpiechu, który nagle się pojawił. Sam w końcu usiadł na piętach i Danny mógł odciążyć swój kręgosłup, nie, żeby to wiele pomogło. Jego mięśnie protestowały, ale to był przyjemny rodzaj bólu.

Podświadomie zdawał sobie sprawę, że jęczy, ale wiedział to tylko dlatego, że Steve uświadamiał go o tym niezliczoną ilość razy wcześniej. Jego facet zresztą lubił te wszystkie odgłosy, więc Danny nawet nie myślał, żeby próbować je powstrzymać. Były częścią niego, choć Rachel ich nie znosiła, uważając, że nie przestoją mężczyźnie. I to właściwie było straszne, że nawet w seksie potrafiła być na wskroś brytyjska.

Nie wiedział, gdzie się podziały ostatnie minuty, ale nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jest mu dobrze, że Sam obejmuje go swoimi silnymi ramionami, wpychając język w jego gardło, podczas gdy Steve posadził go na swoich udach, wprowadzając w niego swojego penisa.

Znowu nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, ale tym razem wydawało mu się, jakby Sam spijał z jego warg każdy dźwięk. Wszystko stało się wyraźniejsze, każdy dotyk był intensywniejszy, przyjemniejszy. I kiedy Sam zaczął przesuwać się z pocałunkami w dół, na jego klatkę piersiową, brzuch i ostatecznie zatrzymując usta na jego penisie, Danny pchnął do przodu, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Steve niemal podrzucał go na swoich udach, ciągle podkręcając tempo, a Danny dyszał głośno, nie bardzo nadążając za natłokiem bodźców.

Było zaskakująco przyjemnie i pewnie mógłby tak trwać w nieskończoność, bo jego ciało było jak najbardziej za, a kiedy przestał się nad wszystkim zastanawiać, odeszły też wszelkie wątpliwości. I okazało się, że jednak potrafi oddać się im obu, że potrafi czerpać z tego przyjemność. Dużo przyjemności.

— Nie — zaprotestował słabo, kiedy Sam wypuścił jego penisa z ust, podnosząc się i całując go znowu. Był już tak blisko i wcale by się nie obraził, gdyby pozwolili mu skończyć.

— Jeszcze nie dojdziesz — mruknął Steve do jego ucha, zatrzymując się nagle i Danny zajęczał w proteście, bo naprawdę niewiele mu brakowało.

— Połóż się na plecach — zarządził Sam, ale do Danny'ego chyba zbyt dużo nie docierało, bo spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się lekko, łapiąc go za ramiona i unosząc do góry, tylko po to, żeby w następnej chwili ułożyć go w najbardziej odpowiadający sobie sposób. I Danny z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że nad jego twarzą pochyla się Steve, zapewne mając zamiar na razie go pocałować.

A to oznaczało tylko tyle, że jego tyłkiem zajmie się teraz obcy facet. Nie, żeby nie wiedział, że tak się stanie; jednak wiedzieć, a doświadczać to dwie zupełnie inne sprawy. Czuł dłonie Sama sunące po swoich łydkach i udach, uciskajace je w przyjemny sposób. Było coś takiego w tym mężczyźnie, że nie można było oderwać od niego wzroku. A może chodziło po prostu o kontrast między kolorami ich skóry, miedzy rozmiarami ich mięśni. Tak czy inaczej, Danny był zafascynowany, obserwując jak Sam unosi do góry jego nogi, obwija się nimi i wchodzi w niego najpierw powoli, przyzwyczajając go do tego, że cały jest większy od jego partnera.

Steve zdawał się pozwalać mu trwać w tym specyficznym otępieniu, nie chcąc odbierać mu przyjemności patrzenia, a może po prostu też go kręciła ta chwila. Danny nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że inny facet mógłby wziąć Rachel i zobaczenie tego też nie było niczym przyjemnym. Nie, żeby wtedy się na to zgodził. To były dwie różne sytuacje i doskonale o tym wiedział. I z pewnością nie powinien o tym teraz myśleć.

Pchnięcia Sama stały się dużo silniejsze i Danny wiedział, że przy takim tempie będzie szybko skończony. Zresztą był już zmęczony; czekaniem, zastanawianiem się i niepewnością, która wkradła się w to wszystko. Wydał jakiś niezrozumiały pisk, kiedy Steve uniósł się nad jego głową, wprowadzając w tej pozycji swojego fiuta do jego gardła. Robili tak już kilka razy i Danny lubił to głównie dlatego, że nie miał wtedy praktycznie żadnej kontroli nad tym, co się działo. Bycie tak cudownie zależnym uzależniało. A bycie zależnym w ten sposób od Steve'a dawało mu paradoksalnie dużo przyjemności. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy dzisiaj ma na to w ogóle ochotę, Steve jednak nie pytał, zaczynając wsuwać się w niego tylko głębiej, wycofując się po chwili i powtarzając ten ruch niemożliwie powoli.

Odruchowo przełknął ślinę, kiedy usłyszał nad sobą mlaszczący pocałunek i jego partner jęknął głośno, najwyraźniej zadowolony z tego, że jego penis został niemal połknięty. Danny wiedział, że to cudowne uczucie, bo sam go kilkukrotnie doświadczył. Postarał się powtórzyć ten ruch jeszcze raz i znowu, i miał wrażenie, że Steve się rozpada, bo zaczął pchać w jego usta szybciej i głębiej. I Danny tak się na tym skupił, że prawie przegapił swój własny orgazm, który nadszedł dość niespodziewanie, po kolejnym pchnięciu Sama, dużo mocniejszym i brutalniejszym niż poprzednie. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, chociaż mógł się też nadmiernie skupić na oddychaniu i nie zadławieniu się w związku z tym, co robił Steve.

Ten zresztą szybko wysunął się z jego ust, kończąc na jego klatce piersiowej, a zaraz za nim to samo zrobił Sam, tylko powiększając bałagan na jego ciele. Danny był wykończony, że nawet nie miał sił tego skomentować.

Steve pocałował go wyjątkowo czule, ewidentnie dziękując mu za wszystko, po czym wstał mamrocząc coś o wodzie i ręczniku, i wyszedł z sypialni. Danny oddychał przez chwilę głęboko, starając się ustalić, co właściwie czuje. Było mu gorąco, miał cudowny orgazm, i dzięki niemu mieli go też dwaj inni faceci, w tym ten jego, co było dobre.

Sam położył się obok niego na boku, obserwując go z jakąś fascynacją i Danny miał wrażenie, że się rumieni, co było po prostu głupie. Przynajmniej po tym wszystkim, co dzisiaj przeszli.

— Co? — zapytał cicho, ledwo poznając swój głos.

— Jesteś taki głośny — mruknął z zadowoleniem Sam, rozmazując palcem spermę, która wciąż znajdowała się na jego brzuchu i torsie.

— O Boże, wcale tego nie powiedziałeś — wymamrotał Danny chowając twarz w dłoniach, ale drugi mężczyzna odsunął jego ręce, całując go lekko w czoło.

— To nic złego — powiedział. — To cudowne — dodał, patrząc na niego badawczo. — Było wspaniale. Ty byłeś wspaniały.

Danny, nie mogac się ukryć, po prostu patrzył na Sama, chłonąc jego spokój. Pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się krzywo, przyznając mu rację. Było naprawdę dobrze.

— Nie namówisz mnie na kolejną rundę, nie ma mowy.

Sam oddał dokładnie tak samo krzywy uśmiech po czym parsknął, kręcąc głową.

— Muszę wracać. Obiecałem Callenowi, że będę jeszcze dzisiaj w hotelu — dodał już normalnie, choć chwilę po tym spoważniał. — McGarrett nie rozmawiał z tobą wcześniej, prawda?

Danny spiął się, nie bardzo wiedząc, czego mężczyzna oczekuje po jego odpowiedzi. Sens pytania był za to aż nazbyt oczywisty.

— Steve w ogóle nie mówi dużo — spróbował zażartować, ale wiedział, że to naprawdę słabe. Wcale się więc nie zdziwił, że Sam skrzywił się po usłyszeniu takiej odpowiedzi. — Co mam ci powiedzieć? Zapytał, czy chcę, żebyś do nas dołączył, a ja się zgodziłem.

— Tak, to coś w stylu Steve'a — burknął, nadal nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. — Zaraz... Zgodziłeś się tak po prostu?

— Opowiedział mi o twoim układzie z żoną, który prawdę mówiąc, wydaje mi się gówniany, ale to wasza sprawa.

— Masz rację — przyznał twardo. — To moja sprawa. Czyli nie rozmawiał z tobą — osądził na koniec i w jego głosie było coś niepokojącego.

Danny tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Zapewne nie uznał tego za konieczne — odpowiedział cicho, odwracając głowę, tym razem mając silną potrzebę odgrodzenia się chociaż w ten sposób od Sama.

Ten westchnął przeciągle, sięgając dłonią do jego twarzy i przyciągając go całego do siebie. Pocałował go mocno, trwając tak przez kilka chwil, rozkoszując się tym i dając Danny'emu możliwość rozluźnienia się.

— Znam go dużo dłużej niż ty i zorientowanie się, że coś się zmieniło w jego życiu było banalnie proste. Po prostu byłem pewien, że to sprawy z Cath poszły do przodu — powiedział i Danny przełknął głośno, bo wizja jej i Steve'a wcale mu nie odpowiadała. — Ale kiedy zapytałem, on od razu zaprzeczył, mówiąc, że jest z facetem. I wiedziałem, że jest biseksualny, ale związek to coś zupełnie innego niż seks — kontynuował. — Był jednak tak szczęśliwy... Nigdy go takiego nie widziałem — przyznał, i Danny nie wiedział, dlaczego Sam mu to mówi. Mężczyzna westchnął głęboko, ale patrzył na niego intensywnie, podkreślając w ten sposób wagę swoich słów. — Cokolwiek byś o tym nie myślał, ten seks nie był dla mnie — powiedział miękko. — Był dla ciebie. Bo Steve cię kocha. I chciał pokazać ci tę stronę swojej seksualności. Chciał, żebyś i to mógł z nim dzielić.

Danny wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem, mając wrażenie, że jego serce zaraz wyskoczy z klatki piersiowej. I chyba było mu potrzebne takie zapewnienie. W ogóle te wszystkie słowa. Nie umiał stwierdzić, co dokładnie czuje, ale na pewno był wdzięczny Samowi. Jakieś ciepłe uczucie rozlewało się właśnie po jego ciele i na pewno nie było bezpośrednio związane z przeżytym nie tak dawno orgazmem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, szepcząc ciche _dziękuję_ , akurat w momencie, w którym Steve wrócił do pokoju.

I potrafił już teraz przyznać, że zgodzenie się na to wszystko nie było jednak takim złym pomysłem.


End file.
